Henry the Green Engine
Henry the Green Engine & Friends is a Thomas Episodes/Thomas parody series starring Henry the Green Engine. Cast * Henry as Thomas * Flynn as Edward * Thomas as Henry * Diesel as Gordon * Spencer as James * Scruff as Percy * Trevor as Toby * Victor as Duck * Bill and Ben as Donald and Douglas * Kevin as Oliver * Gordon as Diesel * Splatter and Dodge as Bill and Ben * Sir Handel as BoCo * Judge Judy the Diesel as Daisy * Lady as Mavis * Bertie as Stepney * Molly as Emily * Percy as Bertie * Ferdinand as Salty * Colin as Harvey * Lorry 1 and Lorry 2 as Arry and Bert * Bert as Fergus * Charlie as Skarloey * Neville as Rheneas * BoCo as Sir Handel * Rex as Peter Sam * Duke as Rusty * Duncan as Himself * Rusty as Duke * Hiro as Freddie * Toad as Ivo Hugh * Den and Dart as Mighty Mac * Wilbert as Arthur * Rosie as Lady * Spamcan as Diesel 10 * Norman and Paxton as Splatter and Dodge * Mr. Percival as Sir Topham Hatt * Mrs. Percival as Lady Hatt * Dennis as Terence * Toby as Trevor * Ivo Hugh as Toad * Warrior (from TUGS) as Derek * Bulstrode as Bulgy * Pinknose as Elizabeth * The Spiteful Brakevan as George * Rocky as Murdoch * James as Spencer (Both are uppity) * Elizabeth as Caroline * Cranky as Himself * Sixteen as Scruffey * Sir Topham Hatt as Mr. Percival * Harold as Himself * Madge as Rosie * Mallard as Smudger * Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Bulstrode * Jack as Stanley * Smudger as The Spiteful Brakevan * Stanley as Jack * Oliver (Pack) as Alfie * Alfie as Oliver (Pack) * 98462 and 87546 as Max and Monty * Butch as Kelly * Bertram as Byron * Thumper as Ned * Emily as Isobella * Captain as Nelson * Mike as Patrick * Luke as Buster * Arry, Bert and Sidney as The Horrid Lorries * Bulgy as D261 * Billy as Whiff * Stepney as Scruff * Terence as Dennis * Jeremy as Himself * Mavis as Molly * Whiff as Billy * Flora as Belle * Edward as Flynn * Isobella as Old Slow Coach * Mighty Mac as Bash and Dash * Salty as Ferdinand * Victoria and Helena as Annie and Clarabel * Murdoch as Rocky * Winston as Proteus * Derek as Hank * Harvey as Colin * Skarloey as Charlie * Belle as Flora * George as Hector * Byron as Bertram * Rheneas as Neville * Nelson as Captain * Donald and Douglas as Den and Dart * Max as Norman * Monty as Paxton * Lorry 3 as Sidney * Old Slow Coach as Madge * Kelly as Butch * Freddie as Hiro * Duck as Victor * Oliver as Kevin * Ned as Thumper * Millie as Henrietta * Buster as Luke * Ol' Wheezy as Merrick * Hee-Haw as Owen * Proteus as Winston * Culdee as Stafford * The Old Engine as Stephen * Green Arrow as Connor * Duchess of Hamilton as Caitlin * Henrietta as Millie * Timothy as Porter * Hank as Gator * Porter as Timothy * The Caterpillar Crane as Reg * Catherine as Marion * Wilfred as Logan * Alfred the Loaned B12 as The Big City Engine * Diesel 10 as Spamcan * Bear as Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Bear * Bash and Dash as 98462 and 87546 * Annie and Clarabel as Victoria and Helena * Skiff as Ernest * Logan as Wilfred * Stafford as Culdee * Marion as Catherine * Stephen as The Old Engine * Hector as Mallard * Connor as Green Arrow * Caitlin as Duchess of Hamilton * Reg as The Caterpillar Crane * Arthur as Wilbert * Scruffey as Sixteen * The Big City Engine as Alfred the Loaned B12 * Flying Scotsman as Samson * City of Truro as Ryan * Ernest as Skiff * Patrick as Mike * Peter Sam as Rex * Fergus as Bert Episodes Season 1 *Henry and Diesel/Henry Gets Tricked *Flynn and Diesel/Flynn Helps Out *The Sad Story of Thomas/Come Out, Thomas! *Flynn, Diesel and Thomas/Thomas to the Rescue *Henry's Train/A Big Day for Henry *Henry and the Trucks/Trouble for Henry *Henry and the Breakdown Train/Henry Saves The Day *Spencer and the Coaches/Spencer Learns a Lesson *Troublesome Trucks/Foolish Freight Cars *Spencer and the Express/A Proud Day for Spencer *Henry and the Guard/Henry and the Conductor *Henry Goes Fishing *Henry, Dennis and the Snow/Dennis the Grey Diesel *Henry and Percy/Henry and Percy's Great Race *Engines and Turntables *Trouble In The Shed *Scruff Runs Away *Coal/Thomas' Special Coal *The Flying Kipper *Whistles and Sneezes *Trevor and the Stout Gentleman/Trevor the Traction Engine *Henry in Trouble/Henry Breaks the Rules *Dirty Objects/Spencer in a Mess *Off the Rails/Diesel Takes a Dip *Down the Mine *Henry's Christmas Party Season 2 *Henry, Scruff and the Coal/Double Trouble *Cows/A Cow on the Line *Percy's Chase *Saved from Scrap *Old Iron *Henry and Toby/A New Friend for Henry *Scruff and the Signal *Victor Takes Charge *Scruff and Harold/Scruff Proves a Point *The Runaway *Scruff Takes a Plunge *Pop Goes the Gordon *Dirty Work/Gordon's Devious Deed *A Close Shave/A Close Shave for Victor *Better Late Than Never *Smudger/Bill and Ben *The Deputation *Henry Comes to Breakfast *Judge Judy *Scruff's Predicament *The Diseasel *Wrong Road *Flynn's Exploit *Ghost Train/Scruff's Ghostly Trick *Woolly Bear *Henry and the Missing Christmas Tree Season 3 *A Scarf for Scruff *Scruff's Promise *Time For Trouble *Diesel and The Famous Visitor *Bill's Duck *Henry Gets Bumped *Henry, Scruff and The Dragon *Gordon Does It Again *Thomas' Forest *The Trouble with Mud *No Joke for Spencer *Henry, Scruff and the Post Train/Henry, Scruff and the Mail Train *Trust Henry *Lady *Trevor's Tightrope *Flynn, Toby and the Really Useful Party *Buzz Buzz/Spencer Goes Buzz Buzz *All At Sea *One Good Turn *Main Line Engines *Escape *Kevin Owns Up *Bulstrode *Heroes *Scruff, Spencer and The Fruitful Day *Henry and Scruff's Christmas Adventure/Henry and Scruff's Mountain Adventure Season 4 *Grandiesel *Sleeping Beauty *Bulldog *You Can't Win *Four Little Engines *A Bad Day For BoCo *Rex & The Refreshment Lady *Trucks/Duke Helps Rex *Home At Last *Rock N Roll *Special Pipe *Break Van *Passengers & Polish *Gallant Old Engine *Duke To The Rescue *Henry and Bertie *Bus Stops Play *Bowled Out *Thomas and The Elephant *Ivo Hugh Stands By *Bulls Eyes *Henry & The Special Letter *Paint Pots & Queens/Henry Meets The Queen *Fish (S4) *Special Attraction *Mind That Bike Season 5 *Cranky Bugs *Horrid Diesel *A Better View For Diesel *Mrs. Percival's Birthday Party *Spencer and the Trouble with Trees *Diesel and the Gremlin *Bye Spiteful Breakvan! *Baa! *Put Upon Scruff *Trevor and the Flood *Haunted Thomas *Double Teething Troubles *Bertie Gets Lost *Trevor's Discovery *Something In The Air *Henry, Scruff and Isobella *Henry and the Rumors *Kevin's Find *Happy Ever After *Mr. Percival's Holiday *A Surprise For Scruff/A Big Surprise For Scruff *Make Someone Happy *Busy Going Backwards *Duncan Gets Spooked *Duke and the Boulder *Snow Season 6 *Ferdinand's Secret *Colin To The Rescue *No Sleep For Cranky *A Bad Day For Harold the Helicopter/A Bad Day For Harold *Pinknose the Vintage Engine/Pinknose The Vintage Quarry Engine *The Fogman *Stanley Jumps In *A Friend In Need *It's Only Snow *Twin Trouble *The World's Strongest Engine *Scaredy Engines *Scruff and The Haunted Mine *Middle Engine *Spencer and The Red Balloon *Jack Frost *Diesel Takes A Tumble *Scruff's Chocolate Crunch *Buffer Bother *Trevor Had A Little Lamb *Henry, Scruff and The Squeak *Henry The Jet Engine/Henry and The Jet Engine *Flynn The Very Useful Fire Engine/Flynn The Really Useful Fire Engine *Dunkin Duncan *Duke Saves The Day *Faulty Whistles Season 7 *Molly's New Coaches *Scruff Gets It Right *Splatter, Dodge and Bert *The Old Bridge *Flynn's Brass Band *What's The Matter With Thomas? *Spencer and The Queen of Sodor *The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop/The Refreshment Lady's Stand *The Spotless Record *Trevor's Windmill/Trevor & The Windmill *Bad Day At Castle Loch *Neville and The Roller Coaster *Ferdinand's Stormy Tale *Snow Crane/Kevin the Snow Crane *Something Fishy *The Runaway Elephant *Peace & Quiet *Bert Breaks The Rules/Henry and The Search For Bert *Bulstrode Rides Again *Harold and The Flying Horse *The Grand Opening *Best Dressed Engine *Diesel and James *Not So Hasty Puddings/Henry & The Avalanche *Trusty Duke *Three Cheers For Henry/Hooray For Henry Season 8 *Henry and The Tuba *Scruff's New Whistle *Henry To The Rescue *Thomas and The Wishing Tree *Spencer Gets A New Coat *Henry Saves The Day *Scruff's Big Mistake *Henry, Molly and The Snowplough *Don't Tell Henry *Molly's New Route *Henry and The Fireworks Display *Diesel Takes Charge *Spic & Span *Flynn The Great *Squeak, Rattle & Roll *Henry and The Circus *Henry Gets It Right *As Good As Diesel *Fish *Molly's Adventure *Halloween *You Can Do It, Trevor! *Chickens To School *Too Hot For Henry *Spencer Goes Too Far *Scruff and The Magic Carpet Season 9 *Scruff and The Oil Painting *Henry and The Rainbow *Mavis' Special Special *Henry's Milkshake Muddle *Den & Dart *Henry and The Toy Shop *Respect For Diesel *Henry and the Birthday Picnic *Tuneful Toots *Neville and The Dinosaur *Henry and The New Engine *Trevor Feels Left Out *Henry Tries His Best *The Magic Lamp *Henry and The Statue *Thomas and The Flagpole *Molly Knows Best *Henry's Day Off *Henry's New Trucks *Duncan & The Old Mine *Bold & Brave *Charlie The Brave *Saving Flynn *Henry and The Golden Eagle *Keeping Up With Spencer *Flour Power Season 10 *Follow That Flour *A Smooth Ride *Henry and the Jet Plane *Scruff and The Funfair/Scruff and The Carnival *The Green Controller *Duncan Drops A Clanger *Henry's Tricky Tree *Trevor's Afternoon Off *It's Good To Be Diesel *Seeing the Sights *Fearless Hiro *Trevor's New Shed *Flynn Strikes Out *Topped Off Henry *Which Way Now? *Henry and The Shooting Star *Big Strong Thomas *Sticky Toffee Henry/Sticky Taffy Henry *Wharf & Peace *Henry's Frosty Friend *Molly and The Special Coaches/Molly and The Special Cars *Henry and The Colours/Henry and The Colors *Henry and The Birthday Mail *Duncan's Bluff *Missing Trucks/Missing Cars *Henry and The Treasure *Spencer The Second Best *Henry and Charlie's Big Day Out Season 11 *Henry and The Storyteller *Molly's Rubbish/Molly and The Garbage *Dream On *Dirty Work *George The Horrid *Diesel and The Engineer/Diesel and The Mechanic *Henry and The Spaceship *Thomas' Lucky Trucks/Thomas' Lucky Day *Henry and The Lighthouse *Henry and The Big Bang *Smoke & Mirrors *Henry Sets Sail *Don't Be Silly, Whiff *Flynn and The Mail *Hide & Peep *Trevor's Triumph *Henry and The Runaway Car *Henry In Trouble *Henry and The Stinky Cheese *Scruff and The Left Lugagge/Scruff and The Baggage *Duncan Does It All *BoCo In Charge *Cool Truckings *Ding-a-Ling *Charlie Storms Through *Wash Behind Your Buffers Season 12 *Henry and The Billboard *Steady Flynn *Madge's Funfair Special/Madge's Carnival Special *Mountain Marvel *Thomas Gets It Wrong *Heave Ho Henry! *Trevor's Special Surprise *Excellent Molly *The Party Surprise *Saved You! *Duncan & The Hot Air Balloon *Spencer Works It Out *Tram Trouble *Don't Go Back *Diesel Takes A Shortcut *The Man In The Hills *Henry Puts The Breaks On *Scruff & The Bandstand *Push Me, Pull You *Best Friends Season 13 *Creaky Cranky *The Lion of Sodor *Tickled Pink *Double Trouble *Slippy Sodor *The Early Bird *Play Time *Henry and The Pigs *Time For A Story *Scruff's Parcel *Trevor's New Whistle *A Blooming Mess *Henry and The Runaway Kite *Steamy Sodor *Splish, Splash, Splosh! *The Biggest Present of All *Snow Tracks *Thomas' Good Deeds *Buzzy Bees *Freddie Helps Out Season 14 *Henry's Tall Friend *Spencer In The Dark *Pingy Pongy Pick Up *Skarloey and Flynn *Trevor and The Whistling Woods *Thomas' Health & Safety *Gordon's Special Delivery *Pop Goes Henry *Duck Says Yes *Henry In Charge *Being Scruff *Merry Winter Wish *Henry and The Snowman Party *Henry's Crazy Day *Jumping Jobi Wood! *Henry and Stepney *O The Indignity *Jitters & Japes *Merry Misty Island *Thomas' Magic Box Season 15 *Diesel and Salty *Trevor and Mighty *Molly and Mac *Scruff's New Friends *Flynn The Hero *Spencer To The Rescue *Happy Freddie *Up, Up & Away *Thomas' Happy Coal *Let It Snow *Surprise, Surprise *James The Grand *Stop That Engine! *Stuck On You *Big Flora *Oliver The Steamie *Wonky Whistle *Scruff The Snowman *Tree Trouble *Fiery Edward Season 16 *Race to the Rescue *Merrick Wobbles *Express Coming Through *Scruff and the Monster of Brendam *Ho Ho Snowman *Flash, Bang, Wallop! *Henry and the Rubbish Train/Henry and the Garbage Train *Henry Toots the Crows *Bust My Buffers! *Scruff and the Calliope *Henry and the Sounds of Sodor *Ferdinand's Surprise *Sodor Surprise Day *Molly's Winter Party Special *Muddy Matters *Billy's Wish *Welcome Culdee *Don't Bother Duck! *Happy Birthday Sir! *The Christmas Tree Express Season 17 * Oliver's Cranky Friend * Stepney's Makeover * Wayward Proteus * Diesel Runs Dry * Calm Down Duchess of Hamilton * Steamie Culdee * Thomas' Hero * Buster's New Friend * The Switch * Not Now, Skarloey! * The Lost Puff * The Henry Way * The Phantom Express * Scruff's Lucky Day * Splatter or Dodge? * Too Many Steam Engines * No Snow for Henry * Santa's Little Engine * The Missing Christmas Decorations * The Frozen Turntable * Away from the Sea * The Smelly Kipper * No More Mr. Nice Engine * Gone Fishing * Henry's Shortcut * The Afternoon Tea Express Stanley and the Pack *A Visit from Henry *Stanley Owns Up *On Site with Henry *Scruff's Scary Tale *Butch's Windy Day *A Happy Day for Scruff *A Tale for Henry *Henry and the Moles *Scruffy Helps Out *The Tortoise and the Hare *Henry's Trusty Friends *Oliver Has Kittens *Mud, Glorious Mud Movies *Henry and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines *Henry and the Great Discovery *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Engines *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *The Adventure Begins *Sodor's Legend of Lost Treasure *The Great Race Songs *Henry, We Love You/Henry's Anthem *Let's Have a Race *Gone Fishing *Trevor *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover *The Island Song *Really Useful Engine *That's What Friends Are For *Rules and Regulations *Night Train *Accidents will Happen *Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining *It's Great to be an Engine *The Snow Song *Bill's Duck *Mr. Percival *Come for the Ride *Harold the Helicopter *Scruff's Seaside Trip *Spencer the Really Splendid Engine *Never Overlook A Little Engine Parodies #Henry/Thomas #Henry/TUGS #Henry/Mario #Henry/Sonic #Henry/Family Guy #Henry/The Simpsons #Henry/Shining Time Station #Henry/South Park #Henry/Theodore Tugboat #Henry/The Little Engine That Could #Henry/Fanboy and Chum Chum #Henry/Codename: Kids Next Door #Henry/Garfield #Henry/Horrid Henry #Henry/Arthur #Henry/The Railway Series #Henry/Toy Story #Henry/Winnie the Pooh #Henry/Noddy's Toyland Adventures #Henry/Oakie Doke #Henry/The Animal Shelf #Henry/Stuart Little #Henry/A Bug's Life #Henry/Monsters, Inc. #Henry/Finding Nemo #Henry/The Incredibles #Henry/Cars #Henry/Ratatouille #Henry/Wall-E #Henry/Up #Henry/Brave #Henry/George of the Jungle #Henry/Flubber #Henry/Fireman Sam #Henry/Postman Pat #Henry/Pingu #Henry/Joshua Jones #Henry/Charlie Chalk #Henry/Bob the Builder #Henry/Harry Potter #Henry/The Polar Express #Henry/Scooby-Doo! #Henry/Ben 10 #Henry/Batman #Henry/How the Grinch Stole Christmas #Henry/See Spot Run #Henry/Happy Feet #Henry/The Wind in the Willows #Henry/Skarloey #Henry/Jack and the Pack #Henry/Terence #Henry/Diesel #Henry/Toby #Henry/James #Henry/D261 #Henry/Diesels of Sodor #Henry/Humans of Sodor #Henry/Edward #Henry/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #Henry/Alice in Wonderland #Henry/Gordon #Henry/Percy #Henry/Duck #Henry/Donald #Henry/Douglas #Henry/Oliver #Henry/Bill #Henry/Ben #Henry/BoCo #Henry/Daisy #Henry/Mavis #Henry/Stepney #Henry/Emily #Henry/Bertie #Henry/Salty #Henry/Harvey #Henry/Arry #Henry/Bert #Henry/Fergus #Henry/Trevor #Henry/Thomas and the Magic Railroad #Henry/Rheneas #Henry/Sir Handel #Henry/Peter Sam #Henry/Rusty #Henry/Duncan #Henry/Duke #Henry/Freddie #Henry/Mighty #Henry/Mac #Henry/Arthur (TTTE) #Henry/Lady #Henry/Diesel 10 #Henry/Splatter #Henry/Dodge #Henry/Toad #Henry/Derek #Henry/Bulgy #Henry/Elizabeth #Henry/George #Henry/Henrietta #Henry/Stephen #Henry/The Chinese Dragon #Henry/Butch #Henry/Thumper #Henry/Ned #Henry/Bash #Henry/Dash #Henry/Ferdinand #Henry/Billy #Henry/Whiff #Henry/Dennis #Henry/Neville #Henry/Toad #Henry/Dr. Seuss #Henry/Big Mac #Henry/Johnny Cuba #Henry/O.J. #Henry/Sunshine #Henry/Puffa #Henry/The Goods Engine #Henry/Skarloey the Narrow Gauge Tank Engine and Friends 2 #Henry/Whiff #Henry/Whiff (Douglas/Sunshine Version) #Henry/Scruff #Henry/Who Framed Roger Rabbit #Henry/Warrior #Henry/Zorran #Henry/Zebedee #Henry/Zak #Henry/Zug #Henry/Zip #Henry/Bluenose #Henry/Frank (TUGS) #Henry/Eddie (TUGS) #Henry/Coast Guard's Messenger #Henry/Jack the Grappler #Henry/Gordon (Sunshine/Warrior Version) #Henry/Hank (Lorry 1/Gordon (Sunshine/Warrior Version) Version) #Henry/Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (Hello Kitty/Gordon (Sunshine/Warrior Version) Version) #Henry/Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (Moomin/Gordon (Sunshine/Warrior Version) Version) #Henry/Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (Skarloey/Gordon (Sunshine/Warrior Version) (Angus (Thomas & Friends)/Hercules (TUGS) (TUGS/Thomas Parodies Version) Version) Version) #Henry/Max #Henry/Monty See Also *Henry the Green Engine and Friends Books *Henry the Green Engine and Friends US VHS/DVDs *Henry the Green Engine and Friends UK VHS/DVDs *Henry the Green Engine and Friends Audio CDs *Henry the Green Engine and Friends - Ladybird Books *Henry the Green Engine and Friends - Buzz Books *Henry the Green Engine and Friends - My Henry Story Library Books *Henry the Green Engine and Friends - Henry Story Time Books *Henry the Green Engine and Friends - 10 Minute Tales Books Category:TTTE spoofs Category:TTTE Spoofs Category:Thomas parodies